


Eighteen Years

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cambridge University - Freeform, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Oxford University - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxford University Archaeology Tutor Kerry runs meets a blast from the past, the passions of a mis-spent weekend from their university days, she is unsure how to react when he comes back into her life, and can she bring herself to tell him why she didn't stay in contact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer 2017.  
Kerry stood quietly and admired her students work in the Ancient Greece exhibit of the Museum, sipping her drink as the rest of the guests milled around and chatted. Scholars from her university and from around the country had come tonight wanting to see the finds they’d discovered on that summer’s dig, and she recognised many of the faces as she glanced around the room.  
She walked the length of the room, allowing the students to take the limelight before stopping at the final exhibit and marvelling how they had managed to reassemble the ceramic vase from the hundreds of pieces that had been recovered. She was one of the few people in the room that could read (and speak) ancient Greek fluently, and as she tilted her head she made out the ancient script that curved around the piece. She hadn’t noticed that she had company, so when a voice pierced the quiet it made her jump;  
“Well, I guess the actual translation isn’t going to be in the museum guide book...”  
Kerry turned towards the soft male voice that had interrupted her thoughts and very quietly sucked in a sharp intake of breath when she saw the face that went with the voice. She quickly regained her composure but turned back to the exhibit;  
“There’s not many people here that can read ancient Greek” she said with a smirk, “But you’re right, the ‘buttsex oil urn’ isn’t really something the finest museum in Oxford would want in their literature”.  
It was her companions turn to sharply inhale, suppressing a laugh as he coughed on his champagne. Remaining transfixed at the exhibit, Kerry’s thoughts were not on the artifacts. She’d recognised him the moment he’d spoken to her, his voice was so distinctive, but she was still processing that information in her mind as he regained his composure.  
“I’m Tom by the way..”  
She turned to face him; “Kerry... and I know who you are” she said with a faint smile.  
“Oh... a fan?” he sounded slightly disappointed.  
“Not exactly”  
Her reply made his eyes spring up to her face, and she watched as his expression changed;  
“Have we... have we met before?” he looked slightly confused.  
“You could say that, and it was a long time ago...” she trailed off smiling, watching as recognition darted across his face, suddenly taking him back many years ago, and back to a different university.

Autumn 1999  
Kerry sat with her friends on the minibus as it made its way around the roads of Cambridge, finally arriving at the University sports centre just minutes before they were due to play their first match in the weekends tournament. She was the star player on the Oxford Girls Hockey team, and even though she was only in her 2nd year, she had made a name for herself as the fastest and most ruthless player they’d ever had. She was popular with the others on the team, never failing to make it to a match or practice, even with her extensive studies filling the rest of her time.  
They piled out of the bus as it came to a screeching halt at the sports ground, their tutor who was driving almost hitting a few straggling spectators that were still milling around, one tall blonde boy in particular catching Kerry’s eye. The angry look on his face changing as he spotted her, and he gave her an intense stare, his eyes raking up and down her body and admiring her short uniform. Smiling back at him she winked as she grabbed her hockey stick and ran onto the pitch with the rest of the team. One last look over her shoulder and she spotted him licking his lips as he grinned back, his light blue/grey eyes seemingly staring deep into her soul. Maybe these Cambridge boys weren’t so bad after all she thought, time for some inter-university bonding after the match, especially considering the teams would be staying in halls that night, no doubt there would be a party or two they’d end up at. If there was something the Oxford Girls knew how to do, was party until they were the last ones standing.  
Hours later they were doing just that. Kerry was dancing on one of the pool tables with some of her fellow team. There were teams from all over the country, with two of the St Andrews Uni girls dancing on the table with her. Deciding it was time for another drink she jumped down, her strong legs making the 4ft drop look easy, and made her way to the table the drinks were stacked on. She wasn’t one for getting that drunk so grabbed a coke and made her way to the door, looking to get some air and escape the smokey room, wishing people wouldn’t light up inside the building.  
Grabbing a seat on a low wall in the courtyard, Kerry took a few deep breaths of the sweet night air and leant back, stretching her now aching muscles as a cool breeze caressed her skin. The music of the party seemed far away, and as she closed her eyes she could hear the sounds of the late summer’s night with crickets chirping in the bushes and a nightingale singing.  
“Hi” Her solitude was shattered, and as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a head of blonde curls and a smile that could light the night sky. It was her spectator from earlier. “May I join you?” he quietly enquired, a slight blush burning on his cheeks.  
“Of course” and she shuffled along the wall a little, making room for her new companion to take a seat next to her.  
“It’s just so noisy in there... I’m Tom by the way”  
“Kerry”  
“Nice to meet you Kerry. Hey, congrats on the win today, you were awesome out there!”  
She smiled at the compliment. They’d thoroughly thrashed the home side, mainly due to her hard work on the pitch.  
“Thanks! It was a fun game, but I’m aching a bit now to be honest!” she smiled at him as she sipped her coke; “So Tom, you a first year here then?” his nerves a slight giveaway.  
“Umm yeah” he blushed a little more, fiddling with the label on his drink; “So... ummm... you’re a second year right? What are you studying?”  
“Yeah I’m a second year, they don’t allow first years on the team. I’m taking Archaeology, I spent the summer in Athens on a dig, it was so cool!” she stretched her legs out and flexed her muscles as she spoke; “But the tan is fading a bit now” pulling her sleeve up and showing the tanlines on her arms, smiling as she watched Tom’s gaze fall upon her. She was growing to quite like her quiet companion, especially with his head of blonde curls and piercing blue eyes, he seemed halfway between a cherub and an Adonis, as if in transition.  
“What about you, what are you taking?”  
He shifted as he sat, turning towards her; “Classics. Shakespeare, Keats, Wordsworth. There’s so much to learn, but its brilliant!” he was really animated as he spoke, waving his hands around excitedly; “I’ve even got to learn Greek as one of the companies I’m hoping to work with next summer are hoping to put on a version of Cymbeline in the future. If I can speak Greek then I’m in with a head start over the others and hopefully get a good part!”  
“Isn’t that the one that is in Ancient Greek?”  
Tom paled a little; “There’s a difference?”  
“Yeah, it’s like the difference between modern English and Medieval English. We have to learn the basics as a lot of the inscriptions are in ancient Greek on our dig site.”  
“Oh...”  
“Hey, if you can grasp Shakespeare and his way of talking, then you can get Ancient Greek, the hardest part is.....OWW!” Kerry suddenly grasped at her calf, cramp had set in after the days exertions.  
“Oh my god, are you ok?” Tom looked worried as his new companion struggled in pain next to him.  
“Cramp.... owww.... in my right calf...” she leant back and tried to breathe through the pain as the muscle held in spasm.  
Tom jumped down from the wall and knelt in front of her; “Here let me” and with that lightly took hold of her leg, resting her foot on his thigh. She watched as he gently started to rub, she marvelled for the first time at how big his hands were as the smoothed over her skin; “Any better?”  
She took a couple of deep breaths; “Not much to be honest. I think I need to walk it off...”  
He stood up and helped her to her feet, holding onto her waist as she rested one arm on his shoulder; “Thanks Tom... sometimes it just hits if I haven’t had enough fluids enough after a match”  
He grabbed her coke and handed it to her, watching as she balanced on her good leg and downed the contents, and took the empty bottle back once she’d finished.  
“Come on, let’s try and get that cramp gone.... here, lean on me” he looked down at her with a warm smile.  
Kerry took a couple of steps and winced at the pain as it shot up her leg; “So, are you always this chivalrous?”  
He chuckled but didn’t answer, keeping a firm hold on her waist as she leant on him for support. They by now had left the courtyard and were making their way around the old building, taking care on the flagstone path, well worn from centuries of students making their way around the campus. As they turned the corner a keen breeze picked up, swirling around as they made their way along. There was the smell of ozone in the air, and soon they felt the first few cold raindrops fall onto their skin.  
“We’d better hurry up” Tom said as he started to urge Kerry along, trying to go a faster.  
“I... I can’t... it still hurts too much” she said, wincing with pain as her muscle still held fast.  
The rain started to fall, a spattering of drops, quickly soaking through their clothing, making the thin fabric cling to their bodies. The wind started to pick up, and soon there was a rumble of thunder nearby, lightning streaking across the darkened night sky.  
“Come on... here...let me help” Tom stopped and bent down, scooping Kerry off her feet and into his arms. For someone that looked so skinny he was certainly strong she thought. He quickly made his way across the quadrangle and as they sheltered in an alcove of the old building, he lowered her to her feet, keeping his hands on her waist as he steadied her.  
“Are you ok?” He looked concerned, but as he looked down at her he saw a dark look in her eyes, and watched as her gaze raked down his body; “Kerry...?”  
“You’re... you’re really strong....” she ran one hand down his chest, tracing the wet fabric of his shirt against his body. Looking up at him a shiver ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes.  
“You’re cold, and wet...” he gazed at her with an expression of hunger darting across his features.  
“Uh-huh” he had no idea how wet, she thought to herself.  
Tentatively she pulled her body closer to his, feeling the warmth from his skin through their soaked clothing, meeting his gaze again she traced her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer and as he bowed his head towards hers. When their lips finally met that first soft touch sent sparks between them.  
He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her body to his until they were flush, the softness of hers melding against his taught limbs and torso. As their lips parted and their kiss deepened, his hands strayed further south, grasping at her buttocks through the short skirt of her soaked hockey uniform, his nimble fingers kneading the soft flesh.  
She was standing on her tiptoes, her leg cramp now gone and long since forgotten, endorphins coursing through her body eliminating any pain she’d been feeling. Lifting her a little he stepped forwards and pressed her against the cold stone wall, bending his knees as he pressed his growing erection against her core through the confines of his jeans. Pulling away from the kiss, he traced his lips along her jawline and to her neck, nibbling and sucking as he went, the sound of her hot breath and the touch of her fingers gripping onto his shoulders igniting his passion further. He slid one hand around her hip, his fingers dipping beneath the fabric of her top, delicately stroking the skin on her stomach. He felt rather than heard the barely audible groan as he did so, feeling her press her hips against his, emboldening him on to seek further access, sliding his cold fingers over the hot skin of her torso until he reached the hem of her bra. Tracing his fingertips along the underside of the soft fleshy globe before reaching further and taking it into the palm of his hand, squeezing and kneading, feeling her nipple harden beneath his touch. All the while his lips had been working their magic on her neck, nibbling and sucking along one side before switching his attention to the other.  
The sound of a door slamming shut nearby broke their train of thought, pulling reluctantly apart, breathless and wanting they looked into each other’s eyes, chests heaving from their passion.  
Tom was first to speak; “My room, it’s not far from here...” staring intently at Kerry.  
She took a deep breath and looked out at the pouring rain. Taking his free hand in hers, she looked up at him and a wicked smile spread across her face;  
“Lead the way”.  
Taking a deep breath he grinned down at her, they stood in the alcove for a minute longer before breaking into a sprint across the lawns and onto his halls where their night would continue.


	2. Eighteen Years - Part 2

Summer 2017

Kerry met Tom’s gaze as she watched emotions fleet across his features, that night from so long ago rushing back to him;

“My god, Kerry, it’s so good to see you again. How long has it been?”

“Eighteen years, getting on for nineteen”

He looked a little taken aback; “Really? That long? You’ve got a good memory.”

Smiling at him as she turned, laying a hand on his chest as she brought her lips up to his ear; “It wasn’t exactly something I’d forget”.

Trailing her hand down his arm she walked away, the confidence in her stride a far cry from the emotions that were currently coursing through her body, she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Tom standing by the exhibit slightly confused.

A few minutes later he saw her making her way out of the room and onto the roof terrace. As he followed the heat of the warm summers night hit him like a wall as he left the air conditioned comfort of the museum. Loosening his tie and the button on his collar he quietly went to join her as she stood by the ballistrade, he looked out over the rooftops of the city, a summer storm making its way in across the flat land of the valley, storm clouds clearly visible in the distance.

“Reminds me of that night” he said casually as he stood next to her, placing his glass of scotch on the wall in front of him. Turning and leaning on the stone he crossed his arms and turned his gaze to her as she stood staring out into the distance.

Kerry turned her head towards him and smiled; “How have you been Tom?” changing the subject away from the past.

“Good. I’m good. I guess you could say i’ve ‘made it’ finally”

“Yes, you could say that. Hey congratulations on the Oscar by the way.”

His cheeks reddened at the compliment and he let out a nervous chuckle; “Thank you. It was a bit of a shock to be nominated, I really didn’t expect to win” he said coyly.

“Oh rubbish, you earnt it. And I especially liked Dr Liang’s swimming pool scene. It certainly brought back a few memories I have to admit” a sly smile spreading across her face as she recalled a distant memory.

Tom’s cheeked reddened even further, clearing his throat he steered the subject in a different direction;

“Kerry, how are things with you? I see that you’ve put your Archaeology to good use. Youngest ever tutor in that subject here at Oxford I believe it mentioned in the exhibition invite?”

“It’s been hard work but yes, I can finally make use of my Ancient Greek on a daily basis now.”

“I never got to thank you for your help with that, I got the part it was needed for you know”

“Yes, I do know, I came to see you at the Barbican”

“Really?” he was shocked that she’d followed his career; “You should have come and said hi” he raked his fingers through his hair as he realised the missed opportunity that he never knew was there; “It would have been good to see you again – especially considering that you put me onto the right path to get the role in the first place”

She looked down at her feet, trying to put her thoughts into words; “I...I... I did come to the stage door, but when you came out and there was already a group of fans there crying out for autographs... I don’t know... It just didn’t feel right.” She looked back out over the cityscape; “It wasn’t right for me”.

He stood there, watching her as she watched the night, a hot breeze pulling tendrils of hair from her French chignon until they lay softly on the smooth skin of her neck. Feeling bold he reached out and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear;

“Do you think now is the right time?”

As she stared up into his eyes they felt the first few raindrops fall upon them, sending them back to the last time they were stood in the rain together.

 

Autumn 1999

Running through the rain, Tom led the way to his halls of residence, an imposing sandstone building on the main campus, and as they reached the door he quickly punched in the access code and pulled it open, allowing Kerry to enter first before following and pulling the door shut behind them.

“This way” he said with a grin as he took her hand and led her up the stairs and along to his room, fumbling with the keys with his cold wet fingers as she stood next to him, his eyes continually drawn to the wet fabric of her top as it clung enticingly to her breasts. Finally releasing the latch, he opened the door and reached for the light-switch;

“Oh fuck... sorry” as the room was illuminated it highlighted the mess of student life, books lay spread open across the single bed, duvet scrunched into a heap, clothes thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair, and a desk that was strewn with paperwork and mugs. Leaping forward he scooped the books from the bed, pulling the duvet straight as he did so, before depositing the books onto the desk. Gathering the clothes from the chair he launched them into the bottom of the small wardrobe.

Kerry had closed the door and had looked on with amusement as Tom rushed around. Soon she was shivering where she’d cooled off, the wet clothing sending chills down her spine. Finally Tom finished his housekeeping and turned to face her, noticing the slight blue tint to her lips as she shook.

“Oh, Kerry, I’m so sorry...” and with two strides he’d crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest to try and warm her. As he held her he pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing her sweetly as he ran his hands over her arms and back to try to ease the shivers; “Let’s get out of these wet clothes...”

She looked up at him and grinned as she lifted one eyebrow at his suggestion. He stuttered a little when we saw, suddenly shy;

“Shit, no...that’s not what I meant...well, it doesn’t have to be...shit...” he reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a clean t-shirt; “Here, you can wear this... just until your uniform dries out.”

Handing her the garment he turned around, as if to give her some privacy, however out of the corner of her eye she could see that he’d placed himself in view of the mirror on the wardrobe door, so even though his back was to her, he had a perfect view as she stripped. Well, two could play at that game she thought, slowly peeling the soaked garments off her body, bending and stretching as she did to exaggerate her movements just to tease him, fully aware where this night was going to end up. Having rid herself of her soaking uniform and bra, she pulled the t-shirt over her head, noting how it just reached her hips, the front and crotch of her thong could still be seen.

Hanging her uniform over the back of the chair to dry she hopped onto the bed, watching brazenly as Tom removed his soaked jeans and shirt, leaving them in a pile on the floor before nervously meeting Kerry’s gaze. He watched as she reached over and switched on the small lamp on the bedside table, patting the covers next to her;

“Tom, switch the big light out and come warm me up” she said with a smile, watching as he killed the overhead lights and bounded across the room to join her on his bed. As he eagerly climbed on she took in the sight of him in his boxers, her eyes going wide when she clocked the size of the bulge contained within the tight fabric. Sliding down the bed until her head was resting on the pillow, she was soon face to face with him and lent back as he moved in to kiss her, his hand straying to her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her tongue along his bottom lip before biting down gently, she felt the soft groan from Tom as she did this, she delicately pushed her tongue beyond his lips, deepening their kiss, and soon their tongues were dancing together.

They finally pulled apart gasping for air, she was unable to look away from his beautiful blue eyes as he gazed down at her, his long fingers delicately tracing patterns on the exposed skin of her arm;

“Do you mind if we get under the duvet?” He asked as he started to pepper her neck with little kisses.

“Not at all, it’s starting to get cold in here” she ran her hands down his back; “And your t-shirt is soaked... you might as well take it off” grinning at him as she watched him strip the wet garment off, admiring his slim but toned body, his muscles clearly defined, a sparse spattering of hairs on his chest, then further down to the thin happy trail that led from his navel into his boxers, adorning the muscles of his adonis’ belt.

As he pulled the duvet over their bodies he leant over her with a hungry look in his eyes, suddenly now bolder and more adventurous, his hand sliding beneath the t-shirt she was wearing, gently tracing his fingertips over her ribcage before stroking the underside of her breast, taking it into his hand and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the pink bud hardening beneath his touch.

“I think this is a bit unfair my darling” he whispered to her as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

“Huh?”

“Well, you’re wearing a lot more clothes than me” a smirk creeping across his face.

Kerry laughed and pushed him onto his back and as he laid there she straddled his stomach, her toned thighs gripping his sides. Taking hold of the hem of the t-shirt she lifted it over her head, arching her back as she did so before throwing it to one side. She smiled down at Tom who was now transfixed on her breasts, soft heavy globes with rosy pink nipples now standing to full attention.

“You like?” she asked as she played with them, pulling on her nipples as he watched slack jawed from below.

He stared up at her, before lifting his hands to hers and taking her breasts into his hands;

“Oh Kerry... you’ve got such beautiful tits” and with that he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her downwards until her breasts were hanging over his face. Immediately latching onto one he rolled the hardened nipple between his lips before biting down gently, causing her to gasp at the pleasurable pain. She watched as he moved to the other breast and repeated his actions. By now she’d slid down his body a little and could now feel the insistent nudge of something very hard and of considerable size currently hidden in his boxers against her thigh.

As his mouth was kept occupied his hands trailed down her body, grasping hold of her buttocks and thighs before pulling her legs further apart, his hard cock pressing against her pussy through their underwear. Suddenly he rolled her over onto her back, his lips laying small kisses along her neck and collar bone, biting down gently as he simultaneously ran his fingers over her stomach and down her thong, pressing the wet fabric against her lips, stroking through the fabric.

All the while as he kept up the attention on her neck, he dipped his fingers lower, gently pulling the elastic to one side, sliding one finger up her wet slit, her hot slippery juices coating his finger. He was searching for her clit, knowing what it could do to a girl yet unsure exactly how to find it, in the past it had been more luck than judgement. As he did his best to serupticously continue his search, he felt the cool touch of her hand over his, guiding him to the right spot. Her index finger pressed against his and started to circle the tip around, as he mimicked her actions he started to feel the soft nub beneath his fingertip harden, as if growing out of its hood. She released his hand and wound her fingers through his blonde curls, her breath short as he continued his attack on that sensitive little button.

A slight whimper escaped her lips as his finger finally strayed downwards again, before achingly slowly dipping within her, delicately seeking access as he stroked her inner walls, drawing more moisture out and drawing it up along her folds. He pressed his thumb against her clit and started circling gently as she’d shown him, before his fingers – first just one, then joined by a second – dipped back within her, stroking and massaging the hot softness within her, making her back arch and her fingers grip onto his scalp through the mass of now unruly curls.

Taking hold of his hand she pulled him away, and as he lifted his head to question her actions, she kissed him briefly before lifting his fingers to her lips, dipping them into her mouth and licking her sweet juices from them. He watched in awe, none of his conquests before had been like this, they’d all been shy and had just lain back as he had fumbled through each night. Removing his digits from her mouth she smiled up at him with a glint in her eye, and before he knew it she’d spun him onto his back. Kneeling over his legs she latched her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, grinning at him as she pulled the garment down his legs, setting his cock free from its confines.

She gazed at his cock as it bobbed around, tumescent and red with need, a small bead of pre-cum pooling at the tip. Wrapping her fingers around his considerable girth, she pumped her hand up and down a few times before stopping;

“Tom, look what you’ve done to me” she stood on her knees and trailed her fingers down her stomach to her underwear, pulling them to one side so he could see her wet pussy, her juices coating her inner thighs, before rubbing herself in front of him, watching as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from what she was doing to herself; “Would you like me to ride you?” she asked with a grin on her face..

“Uh-huh” he said, gulping, unable to draw his eyes away from her body.

She quickly shimmied out of her thong, now completely naked, and as she positioned herself straddling Tom’s hips she glanced over at his face, his eyes wide in wonder as she took control. Taking hold of his hard cock she pumped it a couple of times, before placing the bulbous head at her sopping entrance. Lowering herself oh so slowly, the feel of his thick girth stretching her tight pussy was almost too much, and they both muttered under their breath; “Oh my god”.

Once she’d sunk down enough to become impaled on him she released her hands from his base and rested them on his chest, steadying herself as she became accustomed to his generous size. She marvelled that a first year could be this well hung, she’d never had anyone as big and it was taking her a while to go any further.

“God... Tom... you’re... you’re just so... big...”

The grin that spread across his face when she said that was priceless;

“Kerry, you’re amazing... and so tight...” he started to thrust upwards causing her to squeal;

“NO Tom, i’m not ready yet!”

He reached one hand down to her pussy and sought out her clit, gently rubbing it with one finger as she’d shown him too, and soon she was relaxed enough to sink down, taking the rest of his cock deep within her. He felt her shudder with pleasure once he was fully seated, her soft walls gently spasming around him. He gently rocked his hips, feeling a new flood of moisture soak over him, watching as the look of sheer bliss spread across Kerry’s face.

She placed her hands behind her on his thighs as she started to ride him, using her strong legs to lift herself up his shaft before sinking down again, enjoying the feel and pull of each to and fro. He grasped her hips and started to thrust as their bodies met, increasing the pace;

“Oh my god, Tom, Oh my god... yes”.

He suddenly flipped the pair of them so that he was on top, pulling her legs further apart as he started to thrust into her quaking body beneath him, her tits bouncing in front of him as he thrust into her. Bracing his feet on the end of the bed, he parted his legs a little, pushing her legs even further apart, rutting into her, his pelvic bone pressing against her clit. He soon started to feel her quiver beneath him, her fingers clinging to his arms as her back started to arch, her cries becoming louder.

As her pussy started to clench around his hard cock it drew his release nearer, and as she clamped down onto him as she came it set him off, his back arching as he blew his load deep within her, a strangled cry escaping his lips when he was finally spent, before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, gently kissing her as she stroked the back of his neck.

As his cock softened and it slipped out of her, he slid to one side so that they were laying beside each other in a sleepy haze. As she turned onto her side he cuddled up behind her, spooning against her body as he nuzzled at her neck, the feel of her soft body warm against his own, and soon sleep took them as she lay in his arms.

The next morning Kerry woke up alone in a strange bed, unsure for a few moments where she was and how she got there, just then the a door opened and Tom came out of the ensuite wrapped in a towel, his blonde curls in tight wet ringlets.

“Morning” he said with a smile, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning over to kiss her gently.

“Hi” she was unsure of what to say, in the past when she’d had a one night stand she’d made sure she was long gone before her conquest had woken; “Ummm... what time is it?”

Glancing around before reaching to the floor and retrieving the small alarm clock that had been knocked off the surface during the previous nights passion; “Just after nine”

“SHIT! I’ll be late for warm up!” she sprung up from the bed, attempting to find her disguarded clothing that was now scattered across the room, unable to locate her thong she pulled on the gym knickers before pulling on her sports bra. Lifting her t-shirt up she found it still soaking wet;

“Ewww...”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, i’m ok, this is still soaking”

Tom leant over, reaching under the duvet and pulled out his t-shirt that she’d been wearing last night;

“Here, take this”

She looked at it as he held it, his arm extended out towards her, unsure of what to do.

“Really its fine, please, take it.”

Thanking him she pulled it on; “I’ll...ummm...return it to you tonight, we’re leaving early tomorrow morning”

Standing up he stood before her, resting his hands on her arms and bending down to give her a quick kiss; “It’s yours, to keep”

“Thank you” she said, blushing profusely, she wasn’t used to guys being so kind to her; “Hey, my thong is still around here somewhere, feel free to keep that” a smile creeping across her face as he raised one eyebrow and a dirty look passed across his features.

Pulling on her trainers and tying the laces she made her way to the door;

“Wait...” Tom crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely before releasing her lips, holding her in his arms; “Can I see you again tonight?”

A little taken aback she stuttered; “Err... yeah... there’s a formal presentation tonight at Westcott House for the tournament winners, I’m not sure, but you might still be able to get a ticket?”

“I’ll swing by the bursars office after swim practice and see what I can manage” giving her a wink. Somehow she knew he’d manage to swing a ticket, with those baby blues and his cute smile she was sure he could charm anyone into pretty much anything.

“I really have to go, I need to swing by my room to get changed...”

Kissing her one last time he released her and opened the door, ever the gentleman, before giving her a quick smack on her arse as she left, making her squeal and spin around.

“Cheeky”

“Hey, i’m not the one without knickers on”

She laughed as she ran down the hall, looking over her shoulder just before she turned the corner to blow a kiss back at him.

“See you later darling, and good luck with today’s games”

Giving him a wave she bounced down the stairs, a spring in her step, looking forward to the day ahead of her and intrigued as to what that evening would lead to.

 


	3. Eighteen Years - Part 3

** Summer 2017 **

They stood on the rooftop, the first few spots of rain soothing their parched skin as they stared at each other;

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” Kerry asked

Tom stepped closer and placed his palms gently on her exposed arms;

“Is now the right time?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer, instead he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. The spark between them shot through their bodies, almost two decades of restrained passion being set free the moment their lips touched. Pulling her body to his, he hardened as he felt her soft curves caress his lithe limbs through his lightweight summer suit, feeling his cock harden within the linen of his trousers as he pressed his hips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her own hips forward, turned on by the feeling of his hardness nudging at her belly. As they started to feel their passion take over they were suddenly interrupted:

“Miss Fisher?”

Kerry sprung out of Tom’s embrace, her face flushing a crimson red from embarrassment as Tom turned away and looked out over the city, conscious of his hard-on now painfully obvious even in the low light of the terrace;

“Yes Annabel? What is it?”

The girl suddenly didn’t know where to look, having realised that she’d interrupted her tutor in a private moment;

“Errr I was just coming to say bye, most of us are leaving now, we’re going to find a club and have a few drinks... we were wondering if you wanted to join us, but....” The girl trailed off.

“Thank you Annabel, but you go and enjoy yourselves, I’ll see you all bright and early Monday morning for the Summer Dig planning”

“Thanks Miss” she paused and glanced at Tom’s back; “Have a good night” she said with a smirk.

“Thank you, you too Annabel”

What Tom didn’t see was Kerry winking at her student, and girl giving her the thumbs up as she left to join her friends.

“She’s gone now” Kerry placed her hand on the small of his back, wrapping her arms around his waist as he turned back to her, surprised to see a grin on his face;

“What?”

“Kerry Fisher?”

“Yes, what?”

“I never knew your last name”

“Yeah, but why are you smiling?”

“Kerry Fisher... Carrie Fisher... may the force be with you?”

“Don’t you start...” she said with a grin

“Or what?” He asked with a devious smile on his face

“Or I won’t invite you back to my place for a drink.”

His face lit up; “I’ll behave”

She took him by the hand, heading down the concealed fire exit and they were soon making their way through the darkened streets, hand in hand, an urgency to their steps. Having arrived at their destination, Kerry pushed through the garden gate, purple wisteria flowers brushing against them as they made their way to the house having come in through the back garden.

“You’ve got a pool?” Tom stood by the lightly illuminated water, kneeling down and testing the temperature of the water; “Fancy a skinny dip?” he asked with a grin on his face.

“You remember?”

He got up and wrapped his arms around her;

“How could I forget?”

 

  
**Autumn 1999**

Kerry stood in the dorm room her team were using, waiting for her turn at the mirror to apply her makeup, her friend Emma was removing the curlers from her hair as they stood there, allowing it to fall in soft curls around her shoulders, framing her face and covering some of her cleavage.

“Ok, now turn around, let’s have a look at you”

“Ems, its fine”

“Hey, if you want to impress that guy again tonight, what’s his name?”

“Tom”

“Well, if you want to impress Tom tonight, we need you looking your sexiest best. I’ve seen what the girls from St Andrews are wearing, and they’re going all out.”

Kerry gave her best friend ‘that’ look; “He liked me enough in day old uniform and soaked to the skin, isn’t this a little over the top?”

Emma looked at her scowling; “My girl, you need to knock his socks off tonight. And with that dress and those heels I think you’re going to succeed”.

Finally Kerry got her turn at a mirror and took in her appearance; the short prom style dress barely coming to mid thigh, its black brocade material accentuated by the crimson net underskirt and sky high red satin stiletto pumps. She had to admit that she didn’t look that bad. Ok, she looked better than that, she looked stunning. And with the way her dress pushed her cleavage up and out, it was a wonder she wasn’t going to topple over. She quickly applied her makeup, keeping it simple with a touch of black mascara and eyeliner, finishing with a crimson lipstick that matched her outfit. Turning slightly she admired her reflection, pleased with the results of her friends insistent nagging to bring a nice outfit for tonight.

A short while later they were making their way into the ballroom where the presentation was being held, taking a glass of bubbly from the waiter as they made their way to their seats. Kerry scanned the room, searching through the smart suits and party dresses for a head of blonde curls, he should have been easy to spot being so tall, but to no avail. Emma tugged gently on her dress to get her to sit down, the speaker was about to take to the podium and the room was starting to quieten;

“Don’t worry, he’ll be here” she whispered to Kerry as the lights were turned down and the presentation started.

Twenty minutes later the prizes were being given out. Their team had come second in the tournament, having been beaten by two points by Aberystwyth University. As team captain it was Kerry’s duty to go up to the stage and accept the trophy. She carefully climbed the steps in her heels, holding her dress to her thighs as not to flash 200 strangers behind her. As she took the trophy from the speaker she thanked him and shook his hand, standing next to the other finalists before the captain of the winning team made a speech. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching out for those blonde curls. Finally she spotted him, standing at the back, partially obscured by a large plant. Her face lit up, she’d been worried he wouldn’t have been able to make it, or that all the tickets had gone, or that he simply wouldn’t have wanted to come. She was eager for the presentation to be over and the drinks reception to start so she could claim the prize she really wanted.

Soon her wish was granted and the hall was emptying out into the courtyard, waiters with trays of canapés working their way through the crowds, music being piped through the public address system. Teams, spectators, and staff mingled together, laughing and joking as the evening’s merriment got under way.

Standing to one side, she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind, a pair of soft lips brush against her ear;

“That’s a very short dress you’ve got on”

She spun round and was greeted by Tom’s bright eyes and wide smile;

“You like it?”

“It’d look great on my bedroom floor” he said with a grin; “Come on, let’s dance!” he grasped her hand and pulled her to the patio where the dance floor had been set up.

Kerry loved to dance and was incredibly good at it, so seeing Tom’s long limbs awkwardly jutting out at strange angles was making it very hard not to laugh;

“Here, let me teach you” standing next to him she held her hands out and front of her, and wiggled her hips; “like this...” she watched as he copied her, suddenly picking up the rythym of the music and working the snake hips move perfectly. He looked amazing in his black suit, a crisp white dress shirt perfectly pressed, his grey satin tie complimenting his eyes. Soon he was really picking it up, dancing enthusiastically with her as they drew a few glances from fellow dancers. When the DJ took a break and changed the tracks Tom grabbed her hand and dragged her from the dance floor;

“I need a drink!”

He dragged her to the bar and grabbed a couple of champagne flutes, passing one to her as he downed his.

“Hey steady on!” she sipped her drink as he reached for another.

“I’ve got something i want to show you” he whispered into her ear before taking her hand and leading her through the crowd.

He led her across the lawns and through a series of paths and corridors before reaching his destination, a door marked ‘Pool & Sauna’. Pulling a key from his pocket he made quick work of the door, pushing her inside and closing it silently behind them;

“What are we..”

“Shhh” he smothered her question with his lips meeting hers, hungrily grasping her body as he pressed his own tight to her. Pulling apart whilst gasping for air she gave him a questioning look;

“We just need to make sure everyone is gone, I want to have the place to ourselves” he grinned as he looked around, listening for any tell tale signs that they weren’t alone. Satisfied that they would not be disturbed he took her hand and led her into the room, her eyes going wide when she saw the pool before her. It was a fifteenth century spa that had recently been modernised, underwater lighting and heated water now bringing a magical quality to the ambience. Feeling his hands stray around her waist, his lips feathered over her earlobe;

“Fancy a skinny dip?”

She turned in his arms, grinning up at him as she pulled out of his embrace and reached for the zip of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, and standing in there in just her lace knickers and heels;

“Your turn” she said with a smile, watching as he shed his suit, letting it join her dress on the floor tiles. Stepping out of her heels she walked to the smooth marble steps that led into the water, tentatively testing the water with her toe and finding it pleasantly warm, not waiting for Tom as he hastily shed the rest of his clothing. As she stood up to her waist in the warm water she turned to see Tom now fully naked and taking a running leap into the pool, dive bombing into the water and soaking Kerry as she watched his naked body in awe. He crested the surface a few moments later, shaking his head back as the water dripped from his blonde curls;

“Are you going to join me then?”

She grinned at him and stepped off the last step, only to find that the water was deeper than she’d expected. Coughing and spluttering as she came up to the surface she trod water trying to catch her breath. Tom was on her instantly, holding her in his arms as she recovered;

“How deep is the water?!”

“About 6 foot... i’m on tiptoes” he cradled her in one arm as he drew wet tendrils of hair off of her face and behind her ear; “Sorry... i should have warned you about that last step”

“That would have been helpful to know about thirty seconds ago”

“Come on, i’ll make it up to you...”

He pulled her with him as he walked on his toes across the pool to the side and pressed her against the side of the pool.

Kissing her deeply he pressed his hips forward, pinning her against the tiles as his hard cock pressed against her core, her lace knickers preventing entry. Using one hand to grasp onto the side of the pool, the other traced down her stomach and over her mound, stroking her lips through the wet lace before pulling them to one side as they found her clit. Rubbing against it as she showed him the previous night she was soon squirming in his arms, desperate for more, shocked when he suddenly pulled away from her;

“I need these off you” he growled into her ear as he tore her knickers off her hips before spreading her legs wide and palming her sex, his middle finger dipping within her and finding her slick with pleasure.

“Tom...”

It was just one word but it drove him wild, pressing here back against the tiles again he felt his cock nudge at her pussy. Pulling her legs up she wrapped them around his waist, squirming in his grasp as she felt the first touch of his cock enter her just barely, stretching her tight entrance with that thick girth that had driven her mad the previous night.

“Tom... fuck me...”

He drove into her, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs as his thick and vieny cock stretched her pussy. Rocking his hips he was devouring her neck, kissing and biting it, unsure where this sudden skill had come from, but driven on by lust he did not care, instead just enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness as he fucked her against the smooth tiles. As he rocked his pelvis he could feel her mound rubbing against his own pubic bone, his balls that had previously been hanging and swinging freely in the warm water, now tight against his body, their need for release growing with each thrust, with each moan and squeal he enticed out of Kerry’s red lips.

Soon his need for release was about to overtake him, his thrusts loosing their rythym, soon erratic with need. Throwing his head back he came with a cry, his eyes squeezed shut, his body releasing deep within her as his body shook, emptying his seed within her welcoming cunt.

As he came down from his high, his breath now even, he opened his eyes and took in the beauty before him before realisation hit;

“Err... did you...?”

“Ummm... no...”

He felt his cheeks redden. He didn’t want to be known as the guy that left a girl unsatisfied, instead gave her a grin as he pulled out of her;

“Here, hop up and sit on the side”, a dirty look on his face.

Helping her lift herself out of the water, she sat on the tiles, spreading her legs before him as he rest his hands on her thighs. Pulling her to the edge he looked up at her as he lowered his lips to her pussy, never breaking eye contact as his tongue flicked out over her clit. One hand strayed up her inner thigh and two fingers were soon stroking at her entrance, he feel of his own cum slick on his hand as he massaged her inner walls, curling his fingers up towards that sweet spot he’d discovered drove girls crazy.

She lay one hand on the tiles to steady herself as she looked down at the piercing blue eyes that were staring up at her as Tom devoured her pussy, his lips and tongue working on her clit as she clenched onto his long digits. Her other hand strayed to his curls, winding her fingers through them as her hips started to buck against his ministrations. Soon she was gasping, writhing on the wet tiles as she felt her orgasm building, clamping down onto his fingers and she held his head in place, riding his face as she came with a cry.

Finally spent she released his curls and flopped back onto the cold tiled floor, her chest heaving and her legs still spread. She felt Tom withdraw his fingers from her, and watched as he pulled himself out of the water and knelt over her, kissing her gently before getting to his feet and extending a hand to her, helping her stand on shaky legs;

“Come on, we should make a move before security start their night patrols” pulling her into his arms and kissing her; “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Tom... of course”

They hastily dressed, their wet bodies making it difficult to pull their clothing on, helping each other as they went. A noise at the far end of the room made their eyes spring to the door, and seeing the security guard enter the room they grabbed the rest of their clothing and made a dash for their exit. Kerry briefly paused before they made their escape, something in the pool had caught her eye – her torn knickers floating on the surface – she smiled to herself as she saw the guards torchlight fall on the offending article, before Tom pulled her out of the room and into the night.


	4. Eighteen Years - Part 4

March 2000

Tom sat on the bus as it wound its way through the old streets of Oxford, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He and Kerry had kept in touch over email for the months running up to Christmas, but once the spring term had started, he hadn’t heard from her once. He should have known, a girl like Kerry wasn’t going to wait around for a first year like him, they’d spent one weekend together back in the Autumn; she was probably with some bronzed archaeology student now, remembering how she’d mentioned in her messages that the year above her had been on a winter dig to Egypt. When his own tutor had originally told him that their production would be touring other universities Tom had jumped at the chance to go to Oxford in the hope of seeing her, but after three months of unanswered messages he’d resigned himself to the fact that it was going to be a wasted trip.

Later that night after they’d finished their performance, Tom and his cast-mates were gathering their things before they checked into their hotel, he had desperately scanned the audience each time he was on stage, hoping the faintest of hopes that he’d spot her in the crowd, but to no avail. Begrudgingly he’d grabbed his bag and pushed his way out of the cast entrance, his head down as he made his way to the hotel.

He dumped his bag in his room and made his way to the hotel bar, ordering a drink, but not really interested in the beer in front of him, the hoppy liquid leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. As he nursed his drink the barmaid came over to him;

“Pint not to your liking luv?”

“Not really in the drinking mood to be honest” he replied, not looking up. It was only when a glass of pale amber liquid was pushed under his nose did he look up;

“What’s this for?”

“On the house; sometimes single malt is what’s required to heal a broken heart”

“How did you...?” it was only then that he recognised her; “Emma...”

“Yeah. It’s Tom, isn’t it?”

“What happened to Kerry? She hasn’t been answering any of my messages since Christmas...”

The blonde barmaid gave him a look of pity as she polished some glasses; “She didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

She let out a sigh; “She’s gone”

“Gone?!”

“Left, taken a year out. She left at Christmas. Some sort of family situation she said, needed the rest of the year sort things out she said. She never told me what exactly, but she wasn’t herself in the weeks running up to Christmas”

His heart sank even more; “Do you have her number? The only email I have for her is her Uni one...”

She looked down at the glass she’d been polishing, her face dropping: “Sorry...no... She just upped and left”

Tom choked back the lump in his throat, unable to make eye contact. He could feel his resolve slipping, so downed the burning liquid and turned on his heel to head back to his room.  As he walked up the corridor someone caught him arm;

“Tom, wait”

He stopped and his head sagged, letting out a deep breath he finally spoke;

“Emma, what do you want?”

“Tom, look at me...”

As he turned the first tear slipped down his cheek, wiping it away as he sniffed his nose, gazing at the barmaid through red eyes;

“What...?”

“I miss her too. Terribly. But something wasn’t right. She was out of sorts for weeks, her mind was elsewhere. Whatever it was I’m sure it was serious for her to abandon everything she loved so suddenly”

He looked up at the ceiling, trying hard not to cry in front of a complete stranger;

“She could have said something, I...I... w-would have been there for her, I would have dropped everything and driven here. Cambridge isn’t far. I could have been here in a couple of hours...”

“I know. She wouldn’t stop talking about you, she’d fallen for you big time...”

“Then why...?”

“I don’t know” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, biting back her own tears as he rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed. She rubbed his back and ‘shushed’ him, letting him sob, knowing that this poor boy had had his heart broken through no fault of his own. When his shoulders finally stopped shaking and he lifted his head. Looking into her eyes his gaze wavered, and he lowered his lips to hers.

“No Tom”

He pulled back, shocked;

“What, I’m not good enough for you?” he pulled out of her grasp and raked his hand through his unruly blonde curls; “Not good enough for Kerry, not good enough for you...” the tears started back in ernest.

Emma grabbed his hand; “Tom, you’re drunk. And in a bad place. It’s something Kerry taught me; never take advantage of a situation if it would only benefit one of you”

He sighed and let his shoulders drop. She was right, he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally drained. He let go of her hand;

“I should go...”

“Ok... yeah... you’ve got a long day tomorrow. I’m coming to see the evening performance of your show tomorrow”

His face brightened up a little;

“Oh... cool...did you...did you want to grab a drink afterwards?”

“Err...” She was acutely aware that no matter what had happened between him and her friend, he was still her friend’s guy;

“Just as friends”

“Yeah, ok. Sure.” She reached up and gave him a quick hug; “Night Tom, I’ve got to get back to work...”

“Ok, yeah, sure. Night Emma”

 

The next evening the performance went like a dream. As Tom was changing in the dressing room afterwards there was a knock at the door, one of his fellow cast pulling it open;

“Hi, I’m looking for Tom Hiddleston?”

His face sprung up when he heard a mature voice enquiring after him;

“Yeah that’s me” he wandered over to the door, rubbing at his cheek with a ball of cotton wool to remove the greasepaint.

The man was in his 50’s and extended his hand out to Tom, a small card held between his fingertips;

“I was very impressed with your performance young man”

Tom took the card and read the small text written across it as the man continued;

“We’d very much like to see you at our agency; we’d be interested in representing you. That is, if you don’t already have an agent?”

Tom was flabbergasted, he’d been pleased with his performance tonight, but to be approached by a talent agency was every acting student’s dream;

“No, I mean, Yes. Sorry... what I mean is, thank you”

The older man chuckled; “Just give my secretary a call on Monday and we’ll set something up for you to pop down to our offices in Hammersmith” he took hold of Tom’s hand and gave it a firm shake; “Well done my boy, well done” giving him a clap on the back before making his way down the hallway, leaving Tom standing at the door with his jaw hanging open.

Ten minutes later, he and his cast mates were making their way out of the cast entrance when he spotted Emma waiting nervously outside, her scarf wrapped snugly around her neck against the cold March wind;

“Hey! You waited for me!” He pulled her into a bear hug, practically wrapping his entire body around her.

“Of course I did. You look a lot happier than when I saw you yesterday”

He grinned from ear to ear;

“I’ve just had the best news! A London talent agency wants to represent me!”

“Oh Tom, that’s brilliant!” She stood on her toes and hugged him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek;

“Come on, it’s time to celebrate! I’ll show you guys the best place to party”

She took his hand and they set off into the night, passing local party-goers on their way, laughing and joking as a crowd, looking forward to drinking to Tom’s good fortune.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kerry sat on the bus, yet again checking her watch before looking out of the window at the dark night and the stationary traffic they were stuck in. She’d struggle to get to the second half of the show – if at all – at this rate. Her head buzzed and she pinched the top of her nose, she was desperate for the bathroom, but after forty people had been stuck on this bus for the last 4 hours had all been before her, she wasn’t going to risk the onboard cubbyhole they advertised as ‘onboard facilities’. Crossing her legs and letting her mind wander, she cast her eyes back out of the rain splattered window.

An hour later she had finally reached her destination, and climbing down the steps and onto the wet tarmac, she stretched her limbs, now stiff from sitting in one position for so long. She quickly found the bathroom and relieved herself, before setting off in the darkness through the familiar streets. As the typical English drizzle started she pulled the hood on her jacket up she hurried along the cobblestones to the theatre as her stomach churned and threatened to spill its contents, hoping to catch the final curtain. She turned the corner and saw that the lights of the theatre were dark, but hearing voices from the alleyway she head in the direction of the cast and crew entrance, perhaps – just perhaps – she could catch him before he left, but as she drew near she what she saw made her stomach lurch; she recognised his soft curls immediately, and watched as he pulled the girl with her back to Kerry to him, embracing her before kissing the blonde.

She couldn’t watch any longer, turning on her heel she spun round, but a little too quickly and her head spun, as she steadied herself on the post next to her she felt the bile rising in her throat, and as the contents of her stomach made an appearance she fell to her knees, vomiting into the gutter as tears rolled down her face. As she retched on her hands and knees a group of revellers passed her, one of them stopping;

“Hey Love, are you ok?”

She looked up, her vision blurry;

“I don’t feel so good...”

Her head spun, and the last thing she remembered seeing was the shocked pale face in front of her.

The next thing she knew she was lying in a bright room, but it seemed to be moving, the table beneath her wobbling under her. She heard voices yet couldn’t focus on where they were coming from;

“She’s coming to... sweetheart, are you ok? Can you hear me?”

“I need to take her blood pressure, un-do her coat”

She heard the metallic sound of the zipper on her coat being lowered before a gasp from whoever was with her;

“Oh crap... we need to get her to hospital, now!”

“I’ll drive, you stay with her. We’ll need blues and the siren for this”

She heard the metal clunk of what sounded like a seatbelt and roar of an engine before she passed out again.


	5. Part 5

Kerry led Tom along the garden path, past the pool and reached into her bag for her keys, fumbling in the darkness before finally feeling the cold metal against her fingertips. Her concentration was somewhat hampered by the fact that he had his hand on her bottom, his fingers flexing against her through her dress.  As the click of the lock and the latch turning was barely audible she felt his breath on the back of her neck before his lips gently brushed against her hot skin.  As she pushed the door open a blur of black fur pushed out past them with a scurry of paws against the stone patio;

“LOKI! Get back here!”

Tom looks at Kerry and raises one eyebrow;

“Loki?”

Kicking her heels off and setting off after the errant ball of fur she called over her shoulder “We’ve also got a cat called Thor, my son named them”

Tom stood on the patio, his jaw slack as he took in what Kerry had just said. Her _son_. She had a family, something he’d always longed for but his career had gotten in the way. Suddenly he felt a nasty emotion rise within him – jealousy – and gritted his teeth as he listened to her chase the errant pooch around in the darkness. He heard the scuttling of little feet and looking down saw that there was a small black cocker spaniel now sitting on his foot, wagging its tail as it gazed up at him, its pink tongue lolling out one side of its mouth;

“Kerry, your little escape artist is here”

He bent down and petted the little dog who immediately submitted and rolled onto its back for a tummy rub. He didn’t look up as he saw Kerry’s bare feet come into view and stop a couple of feet from where he was.

“Loki!” She admonished the little beast.

He looked at the dog, and if a dog could look sheepish then this one had mastered it;

“So Loki, your mistress is talking to you”

Kerry sighed; “Dog of mischief.... come on, let’s get you fed... dinnertime!”

As she walked into the house the little dog followed her in eagerly, wagging its tail at the prospect of food. Tom watched as she emptied some brown meaty gloop into a bowl for it and placed it on the floor, the little dog diving into the bowl and ravenously devouring it as if it was gourmet cuisine. He was so intently watching the dog that he hadn’t realised Kerry was talking to him;

“Tom... earth to Tom...”

He sprung out of his trance; “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you’d like a drink?... Are you ok?”

“Yeah... a drink... ummm ok”

He watched as she took two glasses and opened a cupboard revealing various liquors;

“Whiskey?”

“Please....”

She poured two glasses and handed one to him, he took a sip of the amber liquid before turning back to her;

“Won’t your husband mind me being here?”

She stopped in her tracks; “My husband?”

“Yeah...”

“I don’t think so... seeing as he left me six years ago”

“Oh. Then who’s looking after your son?”

Kerry opened the patio doors to the garden, nodding her head for Tom to follow her;

“Bill is staying at a friend’s house tonight... it’s just the two of us... come on, take a seat, it’ll be good to catch up” She patted the cushion next to her on the garden bench.

Tom looked hesitantly at her;

“Can I use your bathroom quickly?”

“Yeah sure, first door on the right at the top of the stairs”

Tom made his way up the stairs and locked himself in the small room. Leaning over the sink he took a deep breath. This had been a mistake, she’d moved on with her life. And just like the previous time he’d come to Oxford in the hope of seeing her, he was about to leave with a broken heart. He had thought that if he was lucky enough to see her then they could have talked, things would have been different now that they were older, but all those feelings of how hurt he’d felt came rushing back to him. Looking into the mirror he was shocked to see his eyes start to water. No! He was a grown man, there was no way he was going to start crying. Splashing some cold water onto his face he shut the tap off and dried his hands and face before stepping back out into the hallway. Slowly making his way down the stairs he was trying to figure out how to tell her he was going to leave, that he’d made a mistake.

As he walked back through the hall to the kitchen he turned the corner and stopped dead, he was standing directly in front of a large mirror, yet his reflection wasn’t showing him in the summer suit he was wearing or his short cropped hair, instead he was taken back eighteen years to how he’d looked when he first met Kerry, a mop of blonde curls, a casual green shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans. He stood there, his jaw agape, frozen on the spot. It was only when his reflection spoke did he come to his senses;

“Oh my god! You’re Tom Hiddleston! MUM, come here! Tom Hiddleston is in our house!”

Tom stood watching the next few second unravel, it hadn’t been a mirror, it hadn’t been his reflection, it had been Kerry’s son who’d obviously come back to the house unexpectedly. Kerry stepped into the room, giving her son a hug and a peck on the cheek;

“Bill, what are you doing home? I thought you were staying at Jamie’s tonight?”

“Yeah yeah I am, I just came to get a few bits for the project, but Mum, why is Tom freaking Hiddleston in our house?” He was as excited as the puppy Tom had encountered not ten minutes earlier. He was starting to piece things together in his mind, and when he finally focused on Kerry she turned to introduce them;

“Bill, this is Tom, we used to know each other in my Uni days, he came to the exhibition tonight and we were catching up on old times”

She turned to Tom who was still standing in a bit of a trance;

“Tom, this is my son Bill, Bill Hazeldine”

He extended his arm to the young man and they shook hands, the younger of the two immediately started talking;

“Mum, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you knew Tom Hiddleston!... Mr Hiddleston I’m a huge fan, you’ve inspired me to become an actor, I love your work!”

The young man was on a roll, but Kerry interrupted;

“Bill, what did you need for tonight, I thought you took your bag with you earlier?”

“Oh err yeah, we need a glue gun and the socket wrench set”

Kerry turned back to Tom to explain;

“He’s building a dune buggy with his friends” proudly squeezing his arm before continuing; “No problem, they’re both in the utility room, I’ll grab them for you”

She wandered out of the room leaving the two men alone, Tom cleared his throat;

“So...err...Bill... How old are you?”

“Seventeen Sir.”

“There’s no need to call me Sir, please, call me Tom”

“Sorry, it’s just what we were taught at Harrow”

“You go to Harrow? Ah that explains it” He lightly chuckled; “It was the same when I went to Eton”

The younger man smiled at him, and he sensed an affinity with him, it was at that point that Kerry returned, handing Bill the items he needed;

“There’s the glue gun – the sticks are in the case – and the socket wrench set; it’s the set I got you for your birthday but you are yet to use” she said with a pointed look.

Tom looked at the wrench set, it looked pristine, it can’t have been more than a couple of months old;

“Bill, when’s your birthday?”

As he took the items from his mum Bill turned back to him;

“Its March 30th Sir, I mean Tom”

At this point Kerry interrupted;

“Bill, is that everything? Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think that’s everything, thanks Mum”

As she walked him to the front door she could hear Tom muttering under his breath;

“September, October, November, December...” and as she glanced back at him saw that he was counting out on his fingers; “ January, February, March......seven months...”

She gave Bill a quick kiss goodbye before closing the door, turning back to Tom and sighing;

“He’s getting so tall... to think he was born two months early...” she paused as Tom’s eyes met hers; “I need another drink.”

Tom followed quick on her heels;

“Kerry...”

She busied herself with the bottle of whiskey, but this time her hands were shaking;

“Kerry...” he repeated, before taking the bottle out of her hands and placing it down on the side. Turning back to her he rested his hands on her shoulders;

“Bill is why you left Uni, isn’t he”

She let out a sigh but remained silent.

“Kerry.... he’s mine isn’t he?”

Her eyes were welling up with tears now, but she couldn’t bear to make eye contact with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh Tom... I... I... tried to... but you’d met someone else...”

Tom look puzzled. After his weekend with Kerry he’s spent the rest of the year moping around, he’d not been with a girl after her for almost a year;

“Kerry, there was never anyone else”

She sobbed, her eyes finally meeting his; “Yes there was, I came to see your play here in Oxford when you were touring with your theatre class, but _I saw you_!”

Tom remembered the night well, it was the night his agent had first asked him to join their agency, he’d gone out drinking with some friends that night, but he certainly hadn’t pulled;

“Kerry, really, there wasn’t anyone else!”

Tom, this is why I didn’t tell you! I saw you, with that blonde, with the big fluffy pink scarf! Outside the theatre after the show!”

He racked his brain to remember, and suddenly it came rushing back to him;

“You mean Emma?”

Kerry looked taken aback;

“Emma, as in my friend Emma?”

“Yes, I mean no... Kerry, nothing happened that night. I’d just been signed to the London Agency and Emma had come to see the play, she met us outside the stage door and showed us a night on the town, but she ended up pulling one of my mates... you were there?”

Kerry burst into tears, seventeen years of resentment finally being let go;

“I thought... I saw.... Oh Tom...”

She wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest, pulling him close as he hugged her tight.

“That was the night you had Bill, wasn’t it?”

Her sobs just answered his question, and as he felt her tears soak into his shirt he started to feel his own eyes well up. As the first tear slid down his cheek he pulled back from her;

“Kerry, look at me...”

She looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks wet;

“Tom...”

“Why didn’t you try to get in touch?”

She took a large breath and slowly exhaled, knowing that what she’d always rehearsed saying to him was now useless;

“By the time I returned to Uni it was three years later. Your email address no longer worked and I didn’t have your number.”

“But in recent years...”

“I didn’t want to seem like some money grabbing attention seeker... even after my divorce from Michael...”

“Did your ex know who Bill’s father was?”

“No, I never told a soul. I met Michael in my last year and we married after my graduation. He adopted Bill – that’s why Bill has his last name.  When we divorced I gave Bill the choice of changing it to Fisher or keeping Hazeldine, he chose to keep it...” she trailed off.

He pulled her back into a tight hug; “Oh darling..... How about that drink now?”

She went to reach for the glasses but Tom stopped her;

“No, you go take a seat, you’re shaking too much”

Watching as she took a seat on the low bench out on the patio, he poured two triple measures of Whiskey, bringing the glasses with him and handing one to her. Taking a seat next to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled up against his warm chest.

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do young lady”

“You can say that again” she took a large gulp of her drink; “Would you like to see some photos?”

He looked a little taken aback before realising what she was offering – a chance to try and get a glance at all the years he’d missed – so nodded his head, watching as she quickly went into the house. Whilst she was gone a large ginger cat came sauntering across the patio;

“You I presume must be Thor” he said to the debonair looking feline. Unsurprisingly he didn’t get a reply, instead the eager little mutt came bounding out of the house and bounced up onto Kerry’s spot on the seat. Doing a couple of quick turns on the cushions it took a seat, resting its nose on his leg; “Mutt, you’re definitely a dog of mischief”

Tom hadn’t heard Kerry return, her voice making him jump;

“You’re a regular Dr Doolittle aren’t you? I see you’ve met Thor?”

“Yes, and it would seem this one doesn’t like me much either”

She smiled and sat the other side of Tom, allowing Loki to remain;

“Oh Thor’s like that with everyone. He’s a big grumpy bruiser, but he’s more of a guard dog that Loki here”

The dog looked up sheepishly at her but quickly went back to sleep. Kerry opened the large photo album across their legs and was soon explaining childhood stories. Glasses were replenished and the night grew darker. It was only as the first few spots of rain started to fall did they retire inside, stowing the photos away safely before rushing back out to rescue the cushions from getting soaked. Dumping the damp furnishings on the floor and closing the doors they stood looking at each other trying to catch their breath;

“Kind of reminds me of that first night” Tom said with a grin. He saw a smile spread across Kerry’s face as she also remembered, and as his eyes raked down her body she stepped closer.

“I do remember teaching you a few things that night” she said coyly, wrapping an arm around his neck as she traced the other hand over his chest. As he pulled her body close to his he grinned down at her;

“Oh, I’ve learnt a bit more since then...”

He leant in for a kiss but before he could make contact she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs;

“Come on then big boy, prove it”

They practically ran up the stairs, giggling and laughing as they went, Kerry leading the way as she tried to wriggle out of Tom’s grasp. Finally falling in the doorway of her bedroom he saw the king-size bed and smiled;

“Well that’s a good start”

“Huh?”

“Not a single bed this time”

He pulled her in for a kiss and as their lips met they both felt the fire within burn bright. Their tongues fighting for dominance they were soon clawing at each other’s clothing, garments being thrown haphazardly on the floor with little care or attention. As he pulled her dress over her head he gazed down at her breasts, full and heavy in her lace bra, and as he pulled on the cups the soft flesh spilled over and into his welcoming hands. As he weighed the two globes in his hands her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt before pulling his belt free of his trousers, releasing the button and working the zip down on his fly, letting the fabric fall low on his hips. She watched as he wiggled his hips and his cock sprang free;

“No underwear? I guess the online gossip was true then” she raised an eyebrow at him as she wrapped her fingers around his meaty length, feeling the velvet soft skin warm and firm in her hands.

“Oh the online gossip is only half of it my darling” his grin was one that the human Loki would have been proud of; “Oh the bed...now” he was practically growling now, and as he watched Kerry lie back on the soft covers he kicked his shoes off, leaving his trousers on the floor where they had dropped, before finally shedding his shirt and crawling onto the bed with a dark look in his eyes.

As he made his way up Kerry’s body he ran the tip of his tongue from her navel up to the valley between her breasts, stopping to take each nipple between his soft lips and giving them a gentle nibble, before he was face to face with her;

“That first night you were very much in charge my darling, weren’t you?”

Kerry looked up at him, allowing him to continue;

“Well tonight it’s my turn”

And with that he dipped his lips to hers, kissing her roughly before moving down to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh, revelling in the feel of her body writhing beneath him as she enjoyed the feel of his stubble rub against her. He worked on hand between them and trailed it down her stomach before dipping it into her knickers, stroking her soft mound before travelling lower, pleased to find that she was absolutely soaked. Running his fingers up the length of her slit he teased the outer lips before dipping into her wetness, dipping two long fingers into her as his thumb pressed against her clit, pressing small circles against it. As he twisted and scissored his fingers within her he didn’t relent his attack on her neck, running his lips along her collar bone as he ground his rock hard dick against her thigh.

“Do you like that my darling, you still feel amazingly tight, I can’t wait to get my dick inside you, stretch you out until you’re begging me to make you cum”

His dirty talk was making her even wetter, and as he crossed his fingers within her and tapped against her g-spot she arched her back and groaned;

“Tom! I need you in me! Now!”

Leaning up on one hand he looked up and down her body as he brought his fingers to her mouth, she sucked them in, running her tongue over them, tasting herself. She could feel his dick throb against her leg; it was slowly seeping pre-cum on her skin where he was ready and raring to go.

He reached down and grasped her knickers, pulling them roughly down her thighs and throwing them over his shoulder. Next came the bra, and he reached under her with one and deftly undid the clasp, pulling the straps down her arms and that too soon joined her knickers on the floor. Resting his hands on her thighs he pulled her legs wide apart;

“Oh now isn’t that a beautiful sight”

He aligned his weeping dick against her tight opening and was just about to push in when he paused;

“Do we need a condom?”

Kerry looked up at him and smiled; “No, I learnt my lesson the first time around, I’m on the pill”

Tom grinned at her and as he gripped onto her legs he pressed forwards, relishing the feel of her pussy as he slid into her tightness.

“Oh my god... It’s better than I remember”

He kneeled between her legs and rocked his hips, seeking further inside as he felt her soft walls stretching around his wide girth.

“God... Tom... are you bigger than before?”

“Ehehehehe... I guess I hadn’t finished growing the last time” he grinned at her as he rocked his hips back and forwards, grasping onto her legs as he watched her tits wobble with each thrust.

“Oh god, I need to fuck you hard”

“Tom... give it to me... I need this...”

He released her legs and slid down until his body was pressed against hers, resting his hands either side of her torso he started to pound into her;

“Wrap your legs around my waist”

She did as he asked; locking her ankles behind him, as she arched her back the way drove his thick dick into her hitting all the right spots. Soon she could feel her orgasm building, and as she gripped onto his shoulders she felt the first sparks shudder through her body;

“Yes that's it my darling, cum for me”

He ground his hips against her pelvis, and as she came with a cry her pussy contracted around his dick, a new release of moisture flooding over his crotch. He was close himself, and as he drew her orgasm out he could feel his own need for release rising. Suddenly he felt his body reach its peak, and as he came he saw stars, his pleasure surging through his body as he emptied himself deep within her accepting body. Collapsing on top of her he pulled a stray tendril of hair off her face, kissing her gently as his dick softened within her, before pulling out and resting on the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tight.

“Well..”

“Yes...”

“I’d say that was somewhat better than the last time” he said with a grin

“Oh I don’t know, I seem to recall we had quite a few repeat performances that weekend” a sly smile spreading across her face

“You eager wench!” and with that pulled her body to his, tickling her sides as she squirmed and giggled in his arms.

The first light of dawn was touching the sky when they finally drifted off to sleep, sated and happy as they slept in each other’s arms.

 

It was midday before they finally roused themselves, and after a leisurely shower together they were having coffee in the kitchen as croissants baked in the oven. They heard the latch on the front door go and the heavy footsteps of a teenager. Following his nose Bill walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks;

“Mum... Mr Hiddleston... Sorry, Tom... Mum?”

She smiled at her son;

“Bill, take a seat; we’ve got something we want to tell you”  



End file.
